


In the dark, you lit me up

by Amazilia_beryllina



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazilia_beryllina/pseuds/Amazilia_beryllina
Summary: Erin Gilbert hires a contractor to fix her old house and ends up fixing her life in the process.ORThe 'Matilda' AU in which Matilda and children in general make little to no appearance and Erin is Miss Honey and there is, as always, plenty of Holtzbert fluff.





	1. The Fixer of Houses

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted during Holtzbert Week, but work got in the way so I decided to take my time with it. This might totally fall flat, so let me know what you think, good or bad. I can take it. I think :)

“That’s excellent work, girls, why don’t we call it a day? It’d be a shame to waste this beautiful summer afternoon doing nothing but work.”

Two adoring faces looked up at Miss Gilbert, their former teacher turned principal turned tutor for the summer. Matilda Wormwood, Crunchem Hall’s brightest student, was learning faster than the current curriculum could keep up, so Miss Gilbert elected to tutor her throughout summer break in preparation for skipping a grade level or two come next school year. Her best friend, Lavender, was no slouch and had elected to take extra lessons during summer as well.

Erin spent the next half hour tidying up the already spotless house, fussing over pillows and finding just the right spot for those fancy candlesticks she was probably never going to use, but they had been her grandmother’s so she hesitated to give them away. After years of being denied access to her rightful belongings, Erin was still reveling in being surrounded by her things. _Her things._ Chairs and rugs, dishes and all those glorious windows, and eating a piece of chocolate from her late father’s chocolate box whenever the whim struck her. Erin finally felt like a free, independent woman and she wasn’t going to take a moment for granted. After years of being oppressed by her evil overlord of an aunt and trying but never quite able to overcome her painfully timid nature, Erin was finally growing into the kind yet capable woman she was meant to be, she had simply never been given the chance to flourish.

Hearing a knock on the door, Erin quickly went to answer it, eager to discuss the plans she had for her house with her newly acquired contractor. Not expecting to open the door and find a cute blonde woman standing on the other side, Erin stopped short of a greeting and merely stared at the sight before her. The woman, slightly shorter than Erin, stood with a clipboard in one hand resting against her curvy hip. Blonde locks were twisted into an elaborate yet casual updo, and her outfit--though an eclectic matchup of stripes and colors and overalls--were effortlessly pulled off by this dazzling human with bright blue eyes and a knowing grin.

“Miss Gilbert? Hi, I’m Holtzmann from Quantum Contracting,” the blonde held out her hand for Erin to shake, “I’m jazzed to meet you.”

“Oh,” Erin grasped her hand, a little shiver running through her at the warmth of the other woman’s calloused fingers. “I was expecting a--”

“Man?”

“Well, yes, I did speak to a man on the phone. I guess I got the impression that he would be coming out. Not that I’m disappointed or anything, I’m not, but I assumed...I mean, you know what they say about people who assume….” Erin let that thought drift off, wincing at her tendency to ramble when presented with an unexpected situation.

Holtzmann smiled, thinking that she was immediately and forever charmed by the willowy redhead standing before her. Clearing her throat, she quickly spoke to put Erin at ease. “That would be Kevin, my secretary, you spoke to. He has a knack for making conversations real head-scratchers.”

“Come to think of it, he did end the phone call with something about hide-and-seek?”

Holtzmann closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. “Don’t remind me.” 

Erin laughed at the look on the other woman’s face, causing Holtzmann to look up at the sound and flash her a grin. “Where are my manners? Miss Holtzmann, please come inside.”

“Oh wow, none of that now. You can call me Holtz.”

“Holtz it is, and you can call me Erin. With an E,” she added awkwardly, feeling slightly flustered at the way Holtz was gazing at her.

“Don’t mind if I do Erin with an E.” Holtz’ smile broadened and Erin’s gaze moved to her dimples, something that didn't go unnoticed by Holtz.  


“So, Erin,” the blonde began, consulting her clipboard, “it says here that the roof needs to be patched in places, painting is needed in almost every room, the basement might leak, there are shot-put dents in the entryway floor--that’s a new one, and the electrical wiring is iffy at best...pretty big undertaking.”

“This was my childhood home. I recently got it back after…” Erin hesitated, rubbing her arm nervously, “well, after the tide turned for the better. The last resident let it fall into disrepair, and I’d like to get it back to its former glory.” 

Holtz studied Erin as she spoke, sensing there was much more to the auburn-haired beauty’s story. “Anyway,” Erin continued, shaking off the bad memories, “I suppose you’d like to see a little more of the house?” Holtz nodded and followed Erin through her house, glancing at the few framed pictures on the mantle and a degree hanging on the wall. 

“No kidding, you have a degree in particle physics?” Holtz suddenly realized why her new client seemed so familiar though they had never met and could have kicked herself for not recognizing the name. She chose to keep it to herself for the time being, not wanting to fluster the timid woman any further before they even got to know each other. “Impressive,” she added after a low whistle.

“Oh, that.” Erin shrugged and Holtz sensed that she wasn’t used to receiving compliments or even talking about herself much, if her fidgeting fingers were any indication. “It’s been awhile since I did anything in the field, but…” Erin tilted her head, a small smile crept over her face when she thought about something she wasn’t sharing out loud, “but I’m thinking of getting back into it now that life is looking up again.” Erin shook herself out of her daydream, looking back to Holtz. “I’m sorry, I’m getting off track and I’m sure you’d like to get on with your day.”

“On the contrary, there’s nothing I’d rather do than hear about your life, you seem like a fascinating woman, Erin Gilbert.” Holtz spoke this with the utmost sincerity, causing Erin to blush the deepest shade yet.

Motioning for her to follow, Holtz caught the flash of a smile as Erin turned to lead the way, starting with the kitchen before making their way down to the basement and ending with the upstairs bedrooms so Holtz could assess what work was needed. Finally arriving back down in the entryway, Erin turned to the contractor and smiled hopefully.  “I’m up for it if you are.” 

“Let’s do this.” 


	2. Abby Yates, the Conspiring Best Friend

When Holtz arrived bright and early the next day, Erin greeted her from where she sat drinking coffee on the porch. “Erin, hi, I thought I’d start on the wood floors in the entry today,” she said, strapping a tool belt around her waist.”

“That sounds perfect, Holtz. Um, I’m tutoring a student today, would you mind if we work in the living room? Matilda has incredible concentration so don’t worry about bothering us as long as we won’t be a bother to you.”

“I don’t mind one bit, the company should be a nice change of pace.”

Holtz spent a good chunk of the morning sanding, puttying, and buffing the thankfully salvageable wood flooring. While she normally wore headphones and listened to music as she worked, Holtzmann chose to work in quiet with only the sounds of Erin and her student’s chatter keeping her mind occupied while her hands worked. Their conversations amused her; she could tell right away that Matilda was a brilliant girl, and Erin was just the person to nurture her genius.

On her way out the door, the little girl with the brown hair and bright red hair ribbon gave Holtz a half smile and held out a bag of Pringles leftover from the snack she brought. “Would you like some?”

Holtz smirked and reached for a small stack, shoving one in her mouth and making the girl laugh at her muffled reply, “I think we’ll get along just fine, kid.” 

After seeing her student out, Erin turned to the blonde with a guilty look on her face. “I totally forgot that my friend is coming over for lunch today. I’m so sorry, I can have her come through the back door so we won’t mess up your work.”

Erin, please, it’s your house and you can do what you’d like even when I’m around,” Holtz winked, the action putting the fidgety woman at ease. “Besides, I’m finished in here, so bring on the foot traffic.” Holtz opened her arms wide and took a few steps back so Erin could get a look at her newly repaired floors.

“Wow, Holtz, this looks amazing!” Erin walked a slow circle, taking in the flawless work. “You can’t even tell there was damage.” Holtz let out a light grunt when Erin suddenly turned and flung her arms around her neck. “Thank you so much!” The blonde tentatively returned the hug, on the one hand not used to this show of gratitude from clients, but on the other enjoying the feeling of Erin’s slender body against her own. “The rest of the house is going to look exquisite and I can’t wait!”

“I’m glad you approve. If this is how you show your thanks, I can’t wait to get started on the other rooms.” Erin let out a nervous laugh and stepped back with a blush on her cheeks, tucking her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. 

“Um, well, since you are finished with the floor, would you like to join us for lunch? Abby always brings more than enough.”

“Abby? Would that happen to be Abby Y--”

“Holtzy! Hey!” Holtz was cut off by the loud greeting as the front door swung open. “I didn’t know Erin was the cute new client you told me about last night.”

It wasn’t often that Holtz blushed, but being called out like that in front of said cute new client was cause enough. And Abby very well did know that Erin was her new client because  _ of course _ Holtzmann would tell her best friend and business partner that her oldest friend happened to be Holtz' new client. “Why hello, Abigail,” Holtz said, giving her friend the death glare. “You didn’t tell me that The Erin Gilbert was your lunch date when we spoke, either.”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Erin gave them both a confused look before realizing what all Holtz had said. “Wait, you know who I am?”

“Heh, yeah, long story, that.” Holtz averted her gaze, using her toe to draw invisible patterns on the floor.

“Good thing I brought lots of sticky rice,” said Abby, looking quite pleased at how this day had turned out and heading straight for Erin’s kitchen, leaving the others to follow.


	3. The Backstory

“Just so I have this straight, when Abby moved back to town, before we reconnected, you two met and started a paranormal investigation business together?” Erin clarified, looking between Holtz and her childhood best friend.

“You left out all the fun stuff, but that about sums it up,” Holtz nodded her head, which was resting atop her fist as she gazed at Erin from across her dining room table where the three women sat.

Holtz had heard Abby’s side of the story and had gleaned a small amount of information about Erin in the process: Abby had moved to Erin’s town at the beginning of high school and the two had become fast friends. After a falling out in college, Abby and Erin had parted ways with Erin leaving to attend graduate school at Princeton and Abby heading off to Yale. The two hadn’t spoken since, until Abby recently moved back to town.

Abby shot Holtz a look before tentatively continuing. “We were sort of hoping you’d like to join our little venture, Erin.”

Holtz backed her up, nodding enthusiastically. “After Abby told me about this Erin person and how no one is better at quantum physics, I mean, how could we _not_ team up? And Erin,” Holtz continued, her eyes bright, “I looked you up. Not in a creepy way,” the blonde reassured her quickly, “but in a find out who this person who used to be best friends with my best friend and is a genius physicist sort of way.” Erin had to hold back a laugh at Holtz’ enthusiastic and amusing chattering. “Anyway, Erin Gilbert, your mind is downright dazzling. I was in love before I even met you. I mean with your mind what is wrong with me!”

Erin did laugh out loud this time, but the blush that colored her cheeks and the look she shot Holtz let the other woman know that perhaps her earlier flirting was worth something.

“She’s right, Er,” Abby said, her voice ringing with sincerity. “Holtz is a brilliant engineer, and combined with our skills and years of research, we can provide a real service to people out there who need our help.”

“PLUS,” Holtz jumped back in, “you’re the only one out of the three of us who has ACTUALLY seen a ghost.” Erin looked taken aback at this. Holtz shrugged. “Abby let me read her copy of your book.”

Relaxing again after a moment, Erin reached out to nudge Holtz’ arm,”and you didn’t say anything even after commenting on my degree.”

Holtz had the decency to look sheepish. “A girl needs to keep SOME mystery about her.” Erin responded with an eye roll.

Erin chewed her lip in thought. Having Abby back in her life was one of the best feelings. And the smart, quirky--not to mention gorgeous--blonde had quickly become someone Erin wouldn’t mind having around more. Obviously Erin knew ghosts were real, and if Abby and Holtz had created equipment that could detect them as they claimed, then maybe there was something to this paranormal business after all.

“I do miss the research and theorizing--not that I don’t love my job,” Erin was quick to correct herself. “I do, those children are amazing, but being a principal isn’t exactly how I envisioned using my degree.”

“Come on Erin. Whaddya say? Wanna be a part of the reformed and better than ever Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination?” Abby met Erin’s teary gaze, offering a small smile in return. “I hope you don’t mind that we’re using our old club name. You were the one who came up with it, after all,” she said, referring to the secret club she and Erin had formed in high school.

“Not at all, Abs, I love it. And...I’m in.”  

~*~

Erin decided that, if they were going to really do this, Holtzmann might as well be filled in on everything, and she needed to catch Abby up a little since they had lost touch for the past decade or so. Their lunch date was, after all, originally supposed to be about catching each other up on their lives.

Holtz was filled in on Erin’s sad tale. Her mother had died when she was a child, leaving her to be raised by her loving, often overwhelmed father. When Erin began telling tales of seeing a ghost in her bedroom, her father saw it as a cry for attention. Maybe his daughter needed a female presence in her life, and so he asked his sister to move in.

Erin’s aunt was cruel and taunted the young girl about her ghostly visions. Abby was a lifesaver. “She was the only one who believed me,” Erin spoke quietly, looking to Abby for support in finishing the rest of her story. “The kids in school found out and teased me relentlessly. I think my aunt let it slip that I believed in ghosts. She was a teacher in my high school at the time, and I don’t see how else anyone ever would have found out.”

“Her aunt was a real piece of work,” Abby interjected. “The meanest person I’ve ever met. She used to make us do our homework in the basement and would lock us down there when I stayed overnight, claiming that children should not be seen _or_ heard.”

Holtz’ eyes widened. Hearing this, along with the little information Abby had offered in the past, her heart went out to the woman sitting across from her who had put up with this mistreatment and loneliness for most of her life.

“My father died not long after that, under very suspicious circumstances.” Erin looked down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap. “The police could never find evidence, but I’m certain my aunt killed my father.” Abby draped a warm arm around her friend’s shoulders, still offering her steadfast support.

“My inheritance more than paid for college, which seemed like a dream vacation after escaping life with my aunt. And I still had Abby by my side.” Erin’s smile faltered, replaced by a look of pained guilt. “I know we’ve already made amends, but Abby, I feel truly awful for abandoning you and our book. I, I got scared that people would find out and the ridicule would start again, and that we would never be taken seriously--”

Abby cut her off, “water under the bridge, Gilbert,” gently chucking her on the chin. “Say no more.”

The researcher listened more intently to the rest of the story, the parts she hadn’t been in Erin’s life to witness. Erin’s aunt had taken over the house and Erin’s life after her father died. Her aunt controlled her and had cut her career short by finally finding a lawyer willing to utilize an obscure loophole that cut Erin off from her inheritance, forcing her back to her hometown shortly after graduate school and before her promising physics career could take off.

“There was a scandal at the school last year, and my Aunt Trunchbull left town and I became principal of Crunchem Hall.” Erin paused to play with the food on her plate. “She died in a car crash a few months back. I’m finally free, Abby.”  

Holtz smiled when the two women across from her leaned in for a hug, but a thought suddenly occurred to her.

“Wait, your aunt’s name was _Trunchbull?_ What the hell kind of name is that?”

Erin laughed, grateful for the blonde's ability to bring light to a situation, and the happiness in Erin's eyes made Holtz smile.


	4. Stress Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin has a restless night and Holtz offers to help. Patty makes a brief appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! Aaaand the next chapter is nearly finished, so no huge wait between this one and the next.

The next morning found Holtzmann working on the cornice over the doors and windows throughout the house, while Erin split her time between guiding Matilda as she studied in the living room, and frosting the cupcakes she had baked early-so very early-that morning.

When Erin had opened her front door for Holtz who promptly arrived at 9 a.m., Erin’s happy smile upon seeing her wasn’t enough to keep Holtz from noticing the dark circles under her eyes. “Morning sunshine.” Holtz’ eyes widened when, in response, the redhead yawned.

“Morning Holtz.” Erin stepped aside for the engineer to enter.

“Rough night?” Holtz quipped as she sat her tools in the entry and followed Erin as she shuffled to the kitchen.

“Sorta. I couldn’t sleep for the life of me.” Grabbing a pair of oven mitts, the redhead bent over and took a pan of freshly baked muffins out of the oven. “I’ve been awake since 3 a.m. so I finally decided to get up and make use of my time.” 

Holtz was slowly turning in place, taking in the bread, cupcakes, and now muffins lined up on the countertops.

“I’ve been stress baking and writing up new lesson plans,” Erin sighed and slumped against the counter. “If I make another pot of coffee do you want some?”

“Another?” said Holtz, brow furrowed in concern. “Erin, hold up there sweet cheeks.” Holtz placed her hands on Erin’s shoulders and guided her to sit down at the table. “How about you sit down and relax while I brew us some tea?” Erin sat and it was then that Holtz noticed her shaky hands when she began to fidget with a napkin. Holtz put a steadying hand over Erin’s trembling ones. “And why don’t you tell me what kept you up and has you so stressed out. I’m a terrific listener.”

Erin smiled, grateful for the other woman’s kindness. “Thanks Holtz. It’s probably all in my head, but I kept hearing strange noises all over the house last night. Not the usual creaky old house noises, either, but stomping and bumping and, when I finally worked up the courage to check out a particularly loud bump in the night, I opened the door to the one of the bedrooms and the bedspread had been pulled off the bed and tossed over the dresser. And I could’ve sworn I saw...” Erin hesitated, fear creeping into her voice, but shrugged it off. “It’s as if talking about my aunt yesterday brought her back. I know that’s ridiculous.” Her eyes met Holtz’ and the blonde saw the unease the physicist was trying to hide.

“That’s not ridiculous, Erin. Not ridiculous at all.” Erin wrapped her hands around the warm mug Holtz placed before her. “You experienced a lot of childhood trauma because of your aunt, and the horrible way she treated you into adulthood....Nobody expects you to just get over all of that.” Erin smiled up at Holtz and squeezed her arm, grateful for her understanding. “I don’t like seeing you like this, though, so maybe….”

“Yes?”

“Well, maybe it wouldn’t hurt if Abby and I bring our equipment over.”

“Your ghost trapping equipment?”

“Sure. I’ve been itching to show it to you and get your thoughts. Plus, if ol’ Trunch is hanging around, we could make it loud and clear that she is not welcome.”

Holtz waited for Erin to think it over. “I suppose it would help put my mind at ease if nothing else,” Erin said, biting her lip. “And I’d love to see the equipment you’ve built.” Erin slowly nodded her head, “okay, let's do this."

*~*

As the late afternoon light shone through the stained glass panel Holtz had just repaired, Matilda wandered out of the living room where she had been studying, waving to the contractor on her way to find Erin in the kitchen. At the same time, a knock sounded on the door. Holtz glanced behind her, but not seeing Erin around, opened the door herself. A small girl around Matilda’s age rushed past her. “Lavender, where are your manners?” shouted a tall woman with large hoop earrings and an intricately braided updo. “Please excuse my niece, she’s all amped up for her sleepover with Matilda tonight. I, on the other hand, am amped up for the bottle of wine that’s gonna get me through this sleepover.”

Holtz chuckle, immediately drawn to the outgoing woman. “Patty Tolan,” she said, reaching out to shake the blonde’s hand.

“Holtzmann. Nice to meet you.”

“Patty’s the best history teacher Crunchem’s ever seen,” boasted Erin, joining the two at the door. Matilda and Lavender were hot on her heels, each nibbling on a cookie on their way out the door to Patty’s car.

“So you’re the contractor Erin found,” Patty said more than asked, looking around the entryway and peeking into the living room. “Nice, you really know what you’re doing. A lot of people tear out some of these period features on old houses like this, and that would be a shame.”

“I would never,” gasped Holtz, feigning offense and causing Erin to laugh.

Patty ran a hand down the dark molding around an archway. “This old Victorian is a classic. Creepy, but still a classic.”

“My house creeps you out?” 

Patty waved Erin off. “You know how kids can be, and your aunt wasn’t exactly Miss Congeniality. Rumors were spread, kids told tales about this big old house. And, you know, there’s that one time I was dropping you off after that conference, I coulda sworn I saw someone peeking out of the upstairs window.”

“Oh.” Erin pulled her sweater tighter around her shoulders with one hand while holding out a big plate of muffins to Patty with the other. She glanced at Holtz who offered her a reassuring smile.

“Whoa, is there a bake sale I didn’t hear about?”

“No, I just--” Erin trailed off when her lights began to flicker. The three women glanced up at the ceiling. Patty nodded her head as if flickering lights were exactly what she expected on this visit. “Looks like you’ve got a big job ahead of you, Holtzmann. Wiring in these houses can be tricky.”

“Yeah, wiring,” muttered Holtz. Erin ushered her friend out the door before turning to Holtz. “Your equipment really can’t get here soon enough.”

“Abby’s on her way.” Erin nodded, glancing down at her feet and nibbling on her lip deep in thought. Holtz frowned, not wanting to see Erin so worried. “Come on, I’ll help you frost the rest of those cupcakes, cupcake.” Erin grinned and blushed, linking her arm through Holtz’. Neither knew what that evening might have in store for them, but for now, Erin was smiling again and Holtz was content with that.


	5. The Ghost

Twenty minutes later, Abby pulled up to Erin’s house and let herself in through the front door. Following the voices she heard in the kitchen, Abby briefly stopped off in the living room to drop her coat onto a chair. A book on the small end table caused her to do a double take. It was her and Erin’s book. Only two copies existed and Abby had assumed she was the only one of the duo to keep hers. 

She smiled, her heart warming toward her best friend even more. Opening the front cover, her fingers traced over the words she had written there some eighteen years ago, each woman having left a note to the other.

 

_ Erin, _

_ Can you believe we did it?! I never doubted us for a second, ghost girl. Never stop believing! _

_ Love Always, Abby _

 

Laughter from the kitchen spurred her forward.

“Mmm.” Abby arched an eyebrow at the close proximity of her two friends leaning against the counter next to each other. Holtz’ eyes closed, enjoying a cupcake. “Sweet as honey, just like the baker.”

Abby’s other brow joined the first, her smile morphing into a knowing smirk at Erin’s deep blush. “You two are looking cozy.”

Erin jumped slightly away from the blonde, Abby’s appearance startling her. Holtz wasn’t phased, instead draping an arm around the still-blushing redhead and pulling her back in. “You’d keep her close too if you tasted this delectable conical frustum.”

“Looks more like a bifrustum, don’t you think?” said Erin, squinting slightly at the cupcake in the engineer’s hand. “Because of the frosting?” Holtz beamed at her, ignoring the dollop of frosting on the end of her own nose to grin at Erin’s nerdiness.

“Okay, you adorable weirdos, come help me lug our equipment in.”

Once Holtz and Abby had donned their gear and shown Erin their ghost zapping tools (“Which, to be perfectly honest, have yet to be tested on an actual entity,” Abby confessed) and Holtz had blushed, much to Abby’s enjoyment, more in one day than probably her entire life thanks to Erin’s praise (“Holtz, I am beyond impressed, you’re brilliant!”) the researcher and engineer guided Erin through how each tool was used.

“Not that we’ll ask you to get your hands dirty the first time around, hot stuff. We’ll be the one to use these bad boys in the field on the first go,” said Holtz, indicating the rather bulky proton pack Erin had just learned about, “just in case.” Holtz tried to casually swing her pack onto her back but, even as strong as she was thanks to the physical labor required by her contracting business, the shifting weight caused her to misstep. Trying to play it off, she came to a stop in the doorway and nonchalantly rested her arm along the wall.

Abby was having a hard time keeping a straight face around these two as she reached for her own pack, watching as Erin beamed at Holtz as if every move she made was a spectacular work of art.

“I do, however, have something else for you,” Holtz announced, pulling from her pocket a small, red object. Erin excitedly stepped forward to accept what she recognized to be a pocket knife. “Ooh what does it do?” she asked, flipping it over in her hands.

“It’s a Swiss Army Knife. You should never walk around unarmed, my dear Doctor Gilbert.”

Erin frowned slightly, but put a small smile back on her face so as not to insult the engineer. “I know what it does, thanks.”

“Also, I’d like you to hold on to this.” The blonde handed Erin a grenade-like object. “It’s a proton grenade. Pull that pin,” she coached, leaning in to Erin, and give it a toss. The ghost won’t know what hit it. In the meantime I’ll have to take your measurements and work on getting you a pack of your own, fellow Conductor.” Holtz nudged Erin’s arm and looked to Abby for affirmation that she was ready.

“All right,” Abby breathed, pulling out the PKE meter. “Let’s go find us an angry dead relative.”

Taking the lead, Abby held out the lightly glowing meter before her while Erin followed. Holtzmann took up the rear and the three did a thorough sweep of every room of Erin’s house. An hour later, having turned up nothing, they trudged back to the living room.

“Thanks for trying,” Erin spoke quietly, disappointed in the lack of ghost activity. “I know I wasn’t imagining things last night, but, I don’t know,” she shrugged, “maybe she moved on. I mean, old Ms. DeMille’s ghost didn’t stick around here forever.”

“Maybe,” Abby skeptically. “There’s one more thing I’d like to try. Erin,” she said, turning to face the redhead. “You remember our hypothesis about vengeful anchored repeating entities?” Erin nodded, quickly catching on to Abby’s train of thought. “Let’s try insulting her and pissing her off. Your aunt would never stand for that, dead or alive.”

Erin’s eyes moved to the spot above the mantle where her father’s picture currently hung. “I have just the thing.”

*~*

A few minutes later Erin had run up to the attic and retrieved her aunt’s painted portrait, the one of her posing in her track and field gear, bringing it back down to the warmly lit living room. “I honestly don’t know why I even kept this.”

“Target practice?” quipped Holtz.

“Okay, here it goes.” Abby propped up the large portrait and looked to Erin to do the honors. Smirking, Erin pulled her leg back and then kicked it clean through the imposing painting.

“Oh yeah, that got her attention,” Holtz said rather loudly, attempting to be heard over the shrieking that now filled the room. It was impossible to tell where exactly the sound was coming from, it sounded as though it was coming at them from all sides. Then the ghostly figure of Agatha Trunchbull appeared, sailing through the wall in front of the three women, arms outstretched ready to strangle whoever she got her hands on first.

Abby and Holtzmann whipped out their proton guns and immediately aimed their streams at the still screaming figure. Abby’s stream wouldn’t quite reach Trunchbull, who had sailed backwards a few feet the second Holtz’ proton stream caught her around the legs.

“Uh, Abby? A little help here!” Holtz glanced back only to find Abby trying to readjust her pack to give her gun a little more power, but the engineer’s stream wasn’t strong enough to hold the angry ghost alone and when she broke free she rocketed forward to where her niece was watching the spectacle from behind the two armed women.

Holtz moved to Abby’s side to help calibrate her weapon, knowing that she had to keep her mind on the ultimate goal of catching this ghost even when she heard Erin let out a shocked gasp as the floating figure of her aunt knocked her to the floor.

Erin reached an arm up to shield her face from the flecks of ectoplasm that flew from her late aunt’s mouth as she spoke while attempting to scramble backwards away from the looming threat at the same time.

“I broke your arm once before, I can do it again,” the chilling specter screeched.

Erin saw a flash of light as Abby and Holtz’ now combined streams were enough to shock her aunt to turn in their direction, letting out a booming yell in her outrage at the interruption and bowling the other two women over in her haste to leave before she was trapped for good.

Before vanishing, the ghostly bully shot Erin a death glare. “I am not finished with you yet, you pathetic little pissworm.” Erin fell back to the floor, breathing heavily, before remembering her friends. Turning her head, she saw Abby recovering first and getting to her feet, appearing unharmed.

Hearing a shuffling sound, Erin turned her head the other direction to find Holtz crawling over to her side, helping the shaking physicist to sit up. “You okay, E?”

“Are  _ you  _ alright Holtz? Did she hurt you?” Erin asked frantically, running her hands over the blonde. “Abby? Are you alright?”

“We’re fine, Erin,” Abby reassured, walking over to take Erin’s other arm and help her to stand. “She was trying to get to you, and it looks like she was successful.”

Erin reached up to where Abby was pointing at the side of her head, her hand came back smeared with blood. “Oh.”

“Come on, sweetie, let’s get that cleaned up.” Abby turned and led Erin out of the living room, turning briefly to make eye contact with Holtz who nodded to let the brunette know she was okay and would gather their equipment.

*~*

Erin walked back into the living room carrying a tray of tea and cookies. She noticed that the hushed conversation between the two women who had just scared off the lingering ghost of her aunt stopped when she entered, but chose to ignore it. “I don’t know if anyone else is in the mood for tea, but this is how I’m dealing, so tea it is.”

Patting the couch between where she and Holtz sat, Abby offered a sympathetic smile as Erin took a seat and readily accepted the warm beverage the redhead handed to her. “I’m sorry we couldn’t get rid of her, Er.”

“No way,” Erin stressed, turning to Abby, “don’t be sorry. You guys tried. And you believe me,” she said, looking between the two women. “You know that means the world to me, Abs. And I’m just so glad to have you back in my life.” Abby smiled, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Erin’s. 

“I never doubted you for a second, ghost girl.”

Erin laughed, a few happy tears escaping from her eyes before she leaned back into the sofa to sip her tea.

“Not to ruin the moment,” Holtz chimed in, leaning forward on the couch, “but I don’t think it’s safe for you to stay here, Er.”

Erin sat forward, shaking her head in refusal before Holtz even finished her sentence. “I’m not letting her drive me away from my house again.” Holtz’ breath hitched when she made eye contact with Erin, seeing the years of hurt and torment and  _ resilience  _ in this strong woman beside her. A woman who, she finally admitted to herself, she was falling hard for.

“I had a feeling you’d say that,” Holtz smiled through her reply. “So are you okay with having a sleepover? Because there’s no way I’m leaving you here alone tonight.”

Erin smiled and nodded, resting her hand on Holtz’ thigh. “Thanks Holtz, I’d like that.”

Holtz grabbed a cookie off the tray, nibbling at it as she thought about the interesting night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried reading a tutorial about how to make your story text a cool font because Abby's note to Erin was supposed to look like handwriting, but I'm hopeless when it comes to that stuff so nevermind. Italics it is.


End file.
